


Apology Rejected

by LaserquestLove



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Arguing, F/F, First Kiss, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3503288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaserquestLove/pseuds/LaserquestLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If I may add,” He started, “She quite fancies your company, I don’t believe she could possibly be angry with you for long”</p><p>Peggy returned a weak smile, “Thank you, Mr. Jarvis. But, you don’t know Angie.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apology Rejected

The night air was chilly and it caught Peggy off guard when she stepped out of Jarvis’ car. Her heels clicked onto the pavement of the driveway and the noise echoed into the darkness. She stared begrudgingly at the door to the former Stark residence that she now calls home. More clicking came as Jarvis exited the car and opened the trunk. She heard him clear his throat softly to catch her attention.

Peggy turned to face him with a sad, apologetic smile. Her luggage passed from his hands to hers in silence. Jarvis turned to leave but stopped short. He shook his head as a swift internal kick to himself, but regardless he turned around to face Peggy.

“If I may add,” He started, “She quite fancies your company, I don’t believe she could possibly be angry with you for long”

Peggy returned a weak smile, “Thank you, Mr. Jarvis. But, you don’t know Angie.”

Peggy was not one to hold grudges against anyone, but herself. However, Angie had the potential to be angry for days, weeks, and even months. Angie was difficult, she would slip those comments in and brush past you and blow you off. She would cut you down until all you could think about was how badly you wanted her to smile at you and how badly you wanted to apologize. 

“Well, if I can be of no further assistance, I will wish you the best of luck and be on my way.” Jarvis nodded as he ducked back into the car.

Peggy waited until Jarvis had driven out of the gate and sufficiently beyond her line of sight before considering her options. She stared down at her shoes for just a few seconds longer. Once she had built up enough courage, she walked towards the entrance.

Guided by the hope that it was a little too late in the evening for Angie to still be awake, Peggy opened the door. The lobby to the home was dark and promising so she let out a shaky breath. Why exactly was she so scared of a waitress? She had faced men three times her size with guns longer than her arm, yet an Italian actress had struck fear into her heart.

Peggy quietly snuck up the stairs, trying to create as little sound as possible. When she reached her bedroom, she immediately opened the door to find Angie sitting on the bed. Angie’s hair was a little mussed, her lipstick was a little smudged, and her eyes were carrying bags larger than the ones Peggy had in her hands.

“English.” Angie gasped, shooting straight up from where she was sitting on the bed.

Angie covered the distance between them in half a second flat and proceeded to throw her arms around Peggy and squeeze as hard as she could. Peggy dropped her luggage and reciprocated the hug as best she could with the binding arms already around her. Angie squeezed her even harder, testing to see if the English woman was truly there in front of her. Peggy had just managed to get a grip on the situation when Angie pulled away from her abruptly. 

Then Angie slapped Peggy as hard as she possibly could.

“God, Angie” Peggy grunted, staggering a bit and putting a hand over where Angie had struck her.

“You deserve that.” Angie stated, crossing her arms and stepping back.

Maybe she did. In fact it was certain she deserved that, but she could have asked for just a second or two longer to put her coat down.

Peggy began to shed her outer layers until she was in just a button down shirt and pants. She sat down on the bed and started taking off her heels.

“Ain’t got nothing to say to me?” Angie prodded, making her way over to stand above Peggy.

“Angie I can’t even begin to think of how to apologize for leaving so abruptly,” Peggy paused, swallowing her inhibitions before continuing, “However, I think you’re acting childish about the original issue.”

“Whatever, I’ll just – we can talk after I work tomorrow.” Angie turned on her heel and strutted out as quickly as she possibly could. She stopped at the door though, “I hope you had a nice trip, English.”

Then she left for good.

* * *

Angie whirled around quickly, swiping a couple of empty plates of food off of a table and returning them to the kitchen. She had been working solemnly the whole day. She had been mad at Peggy before. Peggy meant a lot to her. It hurt when the girl blew her off.

Peggy was a great roommate. But she wouldn’t totally explain her job to Angie, she would disappear for long swaths of time, she would then reappear at strange hours of night, she would have occasional marks, bruises, and cuts that she hid so sneakily, and when they started to get close and friendly Peggy made excuses and would disappear once more.

Angie was running a script in her head of exactly what she was going to say to Peggy when she got home tonight and they all ended with her being vulnerable, upset, maybe even doing something she might regret. It would all depend on

“Angie.” A familiar voice sliced through her thoughts like a shard of glass.

Angie’s eyes darted up to see Peggy near the bar area of the automat, standing nervously. Angie continued moving even though her eyes stayed locked on Peggy and she paid for it. She collided directly with the counter and dropped some plates to the ground. Peggy ducked down and managed to catch three out of the four plates, and luckily the fourth one clattered against the tile without so much as a scratch.

Peggy stood up, three plates in hand and placed them gingerly on the countertop. Angie stood up as well but was shakier on her feet. She hadn’t expected Peggy to show up and she was wildly unprepared for this situation. Peggy reached out and wrapped a firm hand around Angie’s wrist. While this managed to stop the trembling in her extremities, it only served to catalyze Angie’s heartbeat. Peggy removed the dish from Angie’s grasp and stacked it on top of the other ones.

“Are you alright?” Peggy asked, concern seeping through her eyes and voice.

“If I’m being honest here, Peg … “ Angie trailed off, gathering her composure, “I haven’t gotten a wink of sleep since you pulled that disappearing act”

“So you’re going to clock out early, come home, and I’m going to make sure you feel better.” Peggy smiled that dazzling grin and leaned in a little closer to Angie, “Peggy’s orders.”

Angie searched for anything but concern and care in her friend’s eyes, but came up empty handed. Angie nodded dazedly and hurried back into the kitchen to tell her boss she needed to take a sick day.

* * *

The scent of jasmine tea wafted into Angie’s nose as her eyes flitted open. It was dark outside, but she had just been asleep. Was it early in the morning? The last thing she could remember was walking in uncomfortable silence with Peggy as they left the diner. She couldn’t even recall making it home.

With that revelation a hint of panic rose up inside of her and she started to sit up.

“Tea?” Peggy called from across the room in that wonderfully soothing English accent.

Angie was still in her uniform but she was on the couch in the living room. The living room connected to the kitchen and Peggy appeared through the doorway that connected the two. She was moving carefully with two cups of tea balanced in her hands. She sat down at the end of the couch and offered one of the china cups to Angie.

Angie accepted it with a smile, her head still slowly spinning. Peggy was avoiding eye contact with her as she went about her cup of tea and Angie had no mind to gaze over the English woman. They went about their tea in peace before Peggy decided to cut her losses.

“You passed out as soon as you sat down on the sofa. It was quite impressive.” Peggy put her cup of tea down and put a reassuring hand on Angie’s ankle.

“Geez, sorry, I guess I had myself all worked up.” Angie apologized.

Angie pulled her feet away from Peggy and sat up totally. The silence came over them in an uneasy wave. Neither of them wanted to talk. Angie still wasn’t sure if it was late at night or early in the morning, and she didn’t really care either way. She was lost in the way Peggy’s hand was anxiously tapping at her thigh. The silence took up quick residence in the space between them and refused to give them any comfort whatsoever.

“I’m –“ They both started at once.

And for the first time in almost a week they laughed. Peggy chuckled in the most reserved manner possible and Angie was giggling adorably. Before they knew it they were both laughing with all of their lungs and leaning against one another on the couch trying to catch their breath. When Angie’s eyes were beginning to water up from the laughter she eventually sputtered out a sentence.

“Jesus, I missed you so much, Pegs.” She flung herself over Peggy and hugged her tightly again. Angie started rambling into Peggy’s shoulder something about how she thought she was dead and she worried herself sick.

“Angie I truly am sorry for all of the stress I’ve caused you, it was wrong of me to just leave like that.” Peggy glanced away hesitantly, “I’m sure you’ve guessed I don’t work at the phone company.”

Angie reeled away from her embrace with Peggy but kept her arms on her. She moved one hand up to cup Peggy’s face.

“Peggy, I don’t give a damn what you do.” Angie gritted her teeth, “Just can you stop all the hiding and sneaking around?”

Peggy leaned back a bit in the couch. The hands on her were firm and unwavering in their grip.

“That’s the side of my face you hit.” Peggy said, diverting the conversation away from the true issue at hand.

Angie rolled her eyes and sighed in exasperation, 

“What do you want me to do about, I’m not your mum” She finished in her best English accent, “I can’t kiss it and make it better.”

Angie stroked across the raised portions of Peggy’s cheek. They aren’t too obvious but she definitely left a mark.

“I mean technically you can.” Peggy said matter-of-factly.

“Well, alright, miss prim and proper.” Angie leaned over and kissed Peggy on the cheek.

An instant blush rolled across both of their faces. It was a step over this imaginary line they had toed for themselves. Angie started to pull back, an apology ready on her lips, when Peggy caught those lips and swallowed the lie.

The kiss hadn’t been going for long when Peggy pulled away, both of them keeping their eyes half open. In a desperate attempt to ignore what they would willing do again, they avoided eye contact. The silence from before nudged at the space between them, eager to take over once more and ruin everything.

“Prim and proper, hm?” Peggy smirked, melting away the silence.

“Well we all knew you weren’t _that_ prim and proper.” Angie raised her eyebrows suggestively and earned a respective smack on the arm from Peggy.

Peggy dragged the waitress onto her lap and smiled up at her in the most loving manner Angie had ever recieved.

“We could argue,” Peggy paused, “Or I could show you prim and proper somewhere else.”

* * *

Bad move. This was now the elephant in the room. The argument that they had before Peggy left on the assignment that faithful day had been dragging down their minds, but neither had time to think straight. Even when they had a spare moment with each other they certainly weren’t thinking straight.

Days dragged on at the office for Peggy. After her work on the trip she was sent on to Russia, they had placed her on translated communications and relaying the cultural information that was coming in. It was tiring work but nobody bothered her much so she allowed herself to get caught up in it.

The automat had recently seen an increase in customers as more and more men came back from the war by the boatload. There wasn’t even a space second for Angie to correct orders let alone think about what was going on back home.

And back home they both wanted nothing but to cook a meal and banter on about the day. They had no routine in motion because of their relentlessly changing schedules but neither one cared really. They looked forward to falling asleep at night right next to each other.

* * *

Jarvis dropped Peggy off once again at her front door. She has been gone fewer days this time. With less hesitation, Peggy stepped into the lobby and saw Angie sitting on the steps that faced the front door. She wasn’t angry. She wasn’t disheveled. She didn’t run. She didn’t slap Peggy. She merely stood up and walked towards Peggy. When she reached her, she wrapped her arms around Peggy’s neck and kissed her hard.

She led Peggy upstairs and into their bedroom, intermitted kisses keeping the silence between them fresh. When they reached the bed, Peggy took over the leading role and sat Angie down on the bed with her hands on the girl’s shoulders. Then she did something she hadn’t imagined herself doing until the moment it happened.

“I apologize.” Peggy said, her thumbs gently rubbing circles on Angie’s collar.

“You really mean it?” Angie asked in a hushed tone as if anything louder would scare away the moment.

“I do, Angie. I apologize for all the lying and pushing you away. It’s merely habit for me and I hope that you can forgive me.” Peggy gave a hopeful smile.

“Thanks, Pegs. I guess you probably know whatcha mean to me and all.” Angie’s tone was solid and controlled, “But I just don’t want to be a lap dog. I want to be more than just convenient for you.”

“Understood.” Peggy leaned over and brought her lips to Angie’s ear, “But it would be convenient if you were on my lap, don’t you agree?”

“That I can arrange.” Angie giggled, pulling Peggy with her as she fell backwards into the mattress.

“I love you.” Peggy kissed Angie.

“I love you more.” Angie kissed her back.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never attempted anything of this caliber, but this little thought had been waiting to be told. I'm more of a story teller than a writer so if I've messed up sorely please smack me or something. Anyways thanks for reading this, you're great. :)


End file.
